Angie Rice
Angie Rice is a former inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. Her current whereabouts are unknown. She is portrayed by Julie Lake. Personality Angie generally comes across as ditzy and uninformed, but displays rare moments of intelligent reflection. She appears not to care too much about her appearance or the impression she gives others of herself. She is shown having trouble standing up for herself, apart from when she is in possession of the gun in Season Five. She is usually referred to as one of Pennsatucky, Leanne or Norma's "Followers", which is exactly as we see her. While she does speak her mind - partly in a range of often hilarious side-comments - it appears that she lets others boss her around and on the inside really has a lot more to say. She calls herself a "masshole" and makes a Worcester, MA reference in Season Five. She is quite friendly towards those she knows but can be judgmental towards those she doesn't, particularly those of other races. She doesn't appear to be violent (although we don't yet know the cause of her incarceration) and usually only breaks the rules or acts out when prompted by others. Overall, she is seen to be goofy and lacking in confidence, but stunts like her escape from Litchfield show that she is more than willing to take matters into her own hands. Her drug addiction is likely influenced by her mother, who she hints also has addictions. Physical Appearance Angie has shoulder length brown hair and green eyes (the latter of which is always surrounded by extremely dark circles suggesting Angie doesn't sleep much). She appears to be one of the inmates who doesn't care about hygiene, due to the state of her hair which always looks tangled and greasy. The most noticeable part of her appearance is her teeth, which are very stained and have started rotting away due to considerable drug use. She is the tallest out of her 'crew' and is one of the tallest recurring characters. Angie appears to be the oldest out of Pennsatucky, Leanne, etc. even though she is bossed around the most. She appears to be in her late-twenties to early-thirties. Biography Before Litchfield Before Angie was incarcerated, she dated a black man named Clarence. However, this did not please her parents. It is hinted by Angie that her mother was a frequent drug abuser. Season One Angie Rice is one of the "meth-heads" who works in the laundry room. She is Leanne Taylor's best friend and one of Pennsatucky's followers. Season Two Angie, along with Leanne, decides to no longer follow Pennsatucky after realizing she is too bossy. They also befriend Brook Soso upon her arrival to Litchfield (and the laundry room), but this is more to annoy Pennsatucky rather than genuine friendship. Angie and Leanne join Soso's hunger strike briefly, but they give it up after being offered pizza by correctional officers. Season Three In Season Three, Nicky's stash of heroin falls from the ceiling light in the laundry whilst Angie and Leanne are present and they steal it. Later, they are both caught getting high on the supply by Luschek. However, Luschek and Nicky are in cahoots to export and sell the heroin, so the pair do not get into any official trouble, but Luschek warns them not to say anything. They disregard this and tell many other COs. This leads to Luschek's desk being searched, where Nicky has hidden a small bag of heroin. Luschek sells out Nicky and she is transferred to Maximum Security. Angie becomes one of Norma's followers when it is believed she is causing miracles. One day, due to the incompetence of the new Litchfield staff and the computer system installed by MCC, she is accidentally released months ahead of her actual release date (her records having being switched with another inmate with whom she shares a surname: Sara Rice). Believing it was a miracle, she left the prison after saying goodbye to Leanne. Pennsatucky, who drove the van that took her away, also played along in order to convince CO Charlie Coates. The mistake is quickly discovered, which leads to a low-key search for her (in order to avoid bad publicity as well as any negative repercussions from the new MCC management). Caputo manages to find Angie at a local bus station. She admits she has no idea where to go with that little money she had. Caputo, who admits that he couldn't blame her for taking the chance, convinces her to return to the prison with him of her own free will. He promises her punishment would only be a few days in solitary confinement (as opposed to an extension of her sentence should he be forced to call the police). Angie agrees to return. After some time in the SHU, she rejoins the prison population. Following this, when bad feelings started to infect Norma's group, Angie blamed herself for ruining the 'miracle'. Season Four Angie is shown bringing drugs into the prison through a man, who passes the drug through her mouth (through a kiss at the time of visitation) and she swallows them and then defecates in the shower to recover the drugs she swallowed. This infuriates Lorna Morello Muccio and Suzanne Warren, who have to clean up after her. Lorna eventually confronts Angie, after which Angie stops. Angie is also often seen with the White Power Group, and is seen to agree with some of their racist opinions. Season Five ... The behaviour of Angie and Leanne gets more and more reproachable as the season goes on, as they relentlessly abuse Pennsatucky, steal from the other inmates without remorse, force Stratman to finger Leanne with the aim of cutting off his finger to somehow transplant it onto Leanne's damaged digit, and torment Suzanne by painting her face with white talcum powder to make her "white" whilst she is tied up. At the end of the Season, Angie reflects that they have become the "bad guys", saying that while they thought they were being Ariel, they were actually Ursula. In an attempt to atone, they burn all of the inmate files as the SWAT recapture of the prison is ongoing, so that the authorities will lose all records of crimes committed or SHOTs received during incarceration. After the duo's sexual abuse of Stratman, Angie casually reveals to Leanne revealed that she has raped men before, in an attempt to quell Leanne's worries that she was raping Stratman. After the CERT team breaks up the riot, Leanne is transferred to another prison and does not appear in the sixth season. Relationships Romantic * Clarence (ex-boyfriend) - Despite her racist attitudes, Angie once dated an African-American man named Clarence. This did not please her parents. Friends * Leanne Taylor (best friend, fellow addict) * Loretta (friend, not seen since Season Two) * Kasey Sankey (fellow member of the White Power Group) * Jennifer Digori (fellow member of the White Power Group) * Helen Van Maele (fellow member of the White Power Group) * Brandy Epps (fellow member of the White Power Group) * Linda Ferguson (Linda holds a position as a judge during the talent show) Enemies * Galina Reznikov * Pennsatucky (Initially Pennsatucky and Angie were friends until Pennsatucky had to leave. The two disliked each other for most of Season Three until they reconcile after Angie is released under false pretences. However, Season Four and Five shows the two disliking each other again) * B. Stratman Memorable Quotes Trivia * Lake on her character’s appearance: “I wish I could say it takes three hours to make me look hideous, but its probably like .. the makeup alone is two minutes and the hair is twenty”. *Lake was frustrated by the choice to make her character the “Phantom Pooper.” She says, “I remember laughing a lot when I found out, but I was also a little embarrassed," she says of the big reveal. "I gotta be even more disgusting now? Come on!" *Lake is not recognized as frequently as the rest of the cast and was once asked to take a picture of a fan with her co-workers. Gallery 04x07, Nicky, Angie.png 04x05, Leanne, Angie.png 03x11, Angie.png 03x09, Angie, Leanne, Norma, Poussey, Gina.jpg Appearances Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Laundress Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Previously Released Inmates Category:SHU Inmates Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters